Due to the uniqueness and immutability of the somatic fingerprint, the fingerprint recognition technology is good in security, high in reliability and simple and convenient to use, so that the fingerprint recognition technology has been widely applied in various fields for protecting personal information security, particularly in display devices, for example, mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, digital photo frames and the like.
To enable a display device to have a fingerprint recognition function, as shown in FIG. 1, a fingerprint recognition device 01 is generally provided within a non-display region A of the display device 100. When a finger comes into contact with cover glass 02 of the display device at a position corresponding to the fingerprint recognition device 01, the fingerprint recognition device 01 can recognize the fingerprint of a user.
Since the distance from the finger to the fingerprint recognition device 01 is increased by the cover glass 02, the recognition accuracy will be reduced. In order to solve this problem, a touch hole is generally formed on the cover glass 02 at a position corresponding to the fingerprint recognition device, so that the finger comes into contact with the fingerprint recognition device 01 through the tough hole and the recognition accuracy is thus improved. However, in this case, it is necessary to add a cutting process during the preparation of the display device, so that the defective rate and the production cost are increased.